Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) sensor devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS devices are used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, angular rate, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition. Capacitive-sensing MEMS sensor designs are highly desirable for operation in high gravity environments and in miniaturized devices, and due to their relatively low cost.